


Roommates 2

by Kravshaw



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, Roommates (Kravshaw)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Clones, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Solo, Femdom, Feminization, French Kissing, Furry, Genderbending, Genderswap, Gothic, Goths, High Heels, Latex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Strangers, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Female Character, Virtual Reality, aggressive sex, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: Putting your consciousness into VR can be a scary thing. But your roommate has your back, right?





	1. Crescent Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there beautiful, thanks for looking my way!
> 
> I may have made a "rabbit hole" here. I have so many more ideas for this story!
> 
> Drop a Kudos, comment, or request. (ﾉ･_-)☆
> 
> Follow my Twitter so you never miss an update!  
https://twitter.com/kravshaw
> 
> どうも!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping your brain in VR can't be bad, right?

The roar of the city echoes through a small dingy apartment. Its torn wallpaper and sparse furniture leave much to be desired. Cracked and loosely drawn blinds keep some of the night light from entering. Pitter-patter and hums ooze from a small room adjoined to a tiny bathroom, its door ajar. This room was rather nice, at least compared to its living room counterpart. A queen-size bed with jostled black blankets and sheets hugs the brick wall. Scattered clothes and miscellaneous trash are illuminated via three bright computer monitors atop a black metal desk. A slender figure hunched over their desk chair with various tools hums to a beat faintly playing through small speakers.

“Almost got it…” the figure stated in a gender-ambiguous tone.

With one final turn of a screwdriver faint green lights highlight the shape’s outline. A helmet, seemingly high tech with a thick cord attached to the back of the head. The helm emitted a whirl of soft electronic sounds.

“Anna! I got it working!” the figure yelled with pride in their voice.

Hasty footfalls crash through the apartment as a woman slams the door open. She gazes into the room, seeing what is only lit by the blinding monitors, she flips the nearby wall switch. A warm yellow light irradiated light into the room. A lithe rabbit shielded their eyes from the spotlight, their white fur peeks out from under a black hoodie with some indiscernible metal band name scrawled across. His lip and ear piercings glow in the warm light, their slim black shorts hug the short furred legs with his feet bare. Clutching a screwdriver in one hand and a wrench in another, they dropped them onto the floor with irritation.

“Jesus, Anna! You trynna blind me?” the rabbit exclaimed.

A short and stocky bat woman clutched the doorknob. Her black fur shined gracefully in the light, small black leathery wings outstretched. Her long hair tied into a tight yet puffy ponytail, her short black dress stops just above the mid-thigh, and tall black stockings. Her makeup is dark, giving a gothic vibe. She crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her left side.

“Just show me the damned thing, Micah!” Anna argued in a husky tone.

The rabbit sidestepped, knocking over some clothes and trash, striking a pose pointing to the metallic helmet resting in the chair. Anna’s expression lightened, giving soft claps at an incredibly fast rate. Her small bust giggled with each step toward the chair. Squatting down, she lifts the helmet up to her eyes, giving it a good scan.

“Good job, Mr. Hacker Man. Now you can Deep-Dive with me!” the bat declared.

“What should I do first? Maybe explore the bottom of the ocean, or play a DD game! Or maybe-” Micah mutters.

“Woah, Woah, Woah! Slow your roll, Micky. Let’s start with my custom server.”

“WHAT? But I wanna do crazy shit!” the bunny boy whined.

“Hey, your girl knows her way around some code! I got hella mods.”

Micah gives a determined nod, as he plugged in the thick cord into a port on a massive computer tower. Anna pushes the heavy blankets toward the back wall, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled down his hood, exposing his floppy ears, his hair medium but shaved short on the left side. Micah plopped down in his chair swiveling to his roommate holding the helmet. She gently passes it to him.

“I’ll patch you into the server from your PC. And give you directions since you can’t hear me there.” Anna chuckled.

“Okay. Do I just put it on?” the rabbit questioned.

“Just put it on! Come on trust me!” The bat exclaimed getting up to the keyboard.

Micah pulled the metallic object over his head. The foam pushing against his fur, he closes his eyes, giving the go-ahead. Anna bends over the keyboard, her fingers typing rapidly. Micah’s eyes felt heavy as he drifted off to sleep.

Opening his eyes Micah awoke in a white void, nothing around for any foreseeable distance. A transparent flat text box popped up in front of the rabbit. Small purple text appeared in the box. Anna typed away as his unconscious body lies in his chair.

[Anna: Can u see this?]

[Anna: Hold out ur hands. U can type like that.]

Following her instructions, Micah extended his arms as a dark yellow holographic keyboard appears around his hands. His face turned to awe as he types a response.

[Micah: Nice, I think it’s working!]

[Anna: Great! I’ll load my server now.]

The text box and keyboard minimized themselves in a smooth animation. The void slowly came into view, recreating surroundings in small cubes of space. The cubes subsided, forming the surroundings into a spacious bedroom. Its purple and red aesthetic matched Anna’s tastes, crescent moons adorning the many gothic-inspired furniture. A red velvet love seat with its wavy black frame sits across from a large heart-shaped bed in the middle of the room. It's dark purple satin sheets shine in the light of the hanging candelabras. A large evil-looking armoire rests in the corner next to a full body mirror with black wooden trim. Micah’s bare paws touched the cold black marble floor, sending chills down his spine.

“The floors are cold! This is so wild!” the rabbit exclaims.

The text box popped up in his sight. Its design and border tweaked to be more gothic.

[Anna: It's crazy, right? Been working on this room a while now.]

[Micah: Is this that project that uv been workin on?]

[Anna: U wanna see some of its functions?]

[Micah: Hell yea!]

The text box minimized again leaving Micah alone once more. The pads of his feet heated to a gentle warmth, as the virtual cubes masquerading as the room began spinning in place. They shift and change, forming a massive room wide window, exposing a bright skyline just before the horizon. The stars twinkled brightly, galaxy trails drape across the night sky, no moon in sight.

“That’s really cool, but is that it?” Micah chuckled.

The text box did not reappear, and seemingly no answer was given. Micah called for Anna to respond, but was left with only silence.

{Maybe she went to the bathroom…} Micah thought.

The rabbit explored the room. He felt the lovely velvet texture of the loveseat. The satin of the bed filled him with a deep pleasure. Micah swaggered over to the body mirror, striking lame anime poses he chuckled to himself. Taking a quick sidestep, he stood in front of the armoire. It loomed over giving an almost evil impression. A smile cracked over his face as he swung open the heavy wooden doors. There hung multiple girly outfits on what seemed like a circular rod which led to a dark shadow where it met the wall. Curious, Micah grabbed a pair of clothes and pushed it to the right. All the clothes spun to the right, revealing more planned outfits with accompanying shoes below. The rabbit kept spinning the rack, never seeming to find any duplicates. He reached out his hand, grabbing a random outfit, his hand lingered for a moment as a small text box came into view. “VVC Jeans Combo.v1” appeared in the text box. 

Micah scanned the box, finding a small magnifying glass. Upon pressing the symbol, a prompt came up with “recently searched.” The top result was “pastel,” interest piqued, he pressed the text with his index finger. The rack spun furiously before coming to an abrupt stop. Four outfits all colorful and very girly, something that seemed very out of place for Anna.

“They’re for you.” Anna divulged appearing behind Micah.

The rabbit jumped slightly, before spinning around to meet Anna’s gaze. Her makeup applied beautifully, she wore a set of lacey black lingerie, her tiny penis giving a small bulge in her panties. Micah squealed and covered his eyes.

“OH! Anna! I- w- why are you dressed like that?” he stuttered blushing beet red.

Her face was confident and sinister, like an animal stalking its prey.

“Wait. What do you mean they're for me?”

Micah uncovered his eyes, pointing his head upward to the ornate lights around the room.

“Well, I’ve always been jealous of you.” the bat explained, her cheeks blushing as well.

“You always have had such a good figure, and you never use it. So…”

The realization came over Micah’s mind. His eyes take short glances down to her before returning to the ceiling. A stiff tent appears in his slim shorts.

“You want me to crossdress?!” He shouted.

“Please? Just this once. I’ve worked so hard on coding all of these.” Anna pleaded.

“Fine. Just this once, okay? C- can I change somewhere without you looking?”

Anna gave a strong nod. She snapped her fingers as a black and red 3-panel room divider oozed up from the floor in front of the wardrobe. She plopped down on the satin bed and hummed a nice tune. A black hoodie, shorts, and red briefs drape over the divider. Micah’s begrudgingly groaned placing the girly clothing on. Anna’s heart raced with excitement.

Micah stepped out from behind the divider. His slender and feminine figure gives a gentle harmony to his outfit. A tight-fitted black crop top rests just above the navel with the words “Party Girl”scrawled across. His iridescent circle skirt reflected all the colors of the rainbow. Black ankle-length heeled boots lift him to near six-feet tall. His piercings have changed to pink studs and a black frilly nose ring, with a pretty velvet choker with a small silver crescent moon hanging from the front.

Anna’s eyes light up, a wide smile comes across her, “OH. MY. GOD. You're so cute!”

“Stop. This is too embarrassing already.” the girly bunny cried.

The bat’s eyes lock to the skirt. Noticing a bulge, seeming rather stiff. She licked her lips as she sprang up from the bed, strutting to Micah. He averts his gaze once more. Anna’s hand stroked the PVC of the skirt, slowly making her way to its edge she quickly plunged her palm to the hidden package. Micah jumped as she twirls her fingers around the elastic of his panties.

“A- Anna! What are you doing?” Micah questioned.

“Well, you never even tried to argue with me about the whole crossdressing thing… So you wanna mess around?” Anna insisted with a devilish grin.

Micah was lost for words. He tried to speak but nothing would come out. He covers his face and gently nods. Anna leans forward and began kissing his neck trailing down to the cusp of his top. Her hand spun around his groin, pulling his panties down and grasping his member in one quick motion. Pumping his shaft, Micah gave gentle soft moans as he leaned forward, resting on his roommate.

“Such girly sounds! You wanna feel good?” Anna cooed.

“Yeah,” Micah answered revealing his feminine expression.

“No, no, no. I need to know if you’ll be a good girl for me. Say you’ll be a good girl.”

“I- I’ll be a good girl.”

The lingerie-clad woman locked lips with the bunny. She broke their kiss, drifting down to her knees, staring at his modest tool. She plunged to the base, taking all of his small member into her mouth, not even reaching her throat. She rocked back and forth, devouring his cock violently. Micah’s legs buckled, barely able to stand in his heels. Anna’s hands stroke the twink’s thighs rotating toward his rump. As she reached the base again, two fingers plunge into the bunny’s bottom.

Micah gave a loud moan, clutching Anna’s head, expels his seed. The bat retracts her fingers and pulls back, disconnecting the two. She gave the bunny an angry look as she stood up.  
“I’m sorry! It was just too much! I’m sorry Anna.” Micah muttered.

Wiping spunk from her mouth the bat rebutted, “That wasn’t something a good girl does. Looks like you need some training!”

Anna extends her hand, a text box appears with various lines of code. She types like a hurricane across the holographic purple keyboard. A shadowy mass raised from the ground beside her, Micah instinctively took a step back. A gooey humanoid stood motionless. The black goo fell off the figure, revealing a naked copy of Micah. Micah looked in awe at his copy. Anna snapped her fingers as a velvet gothic chair rose just in front of the bed from the marble floor.

Her fingers snapped a second time as all three blink at once. Anna sat, legs crossed in the velvet chair. Micah laid supine on the satin sheets as his copy pinned his wrist and legs.

“Wait, Anna, this is too far!” Micah confessed with fear in his voice.

“You agreed to be a good girl. So you gotta learn.” Anna said vindictively.

The copy of Micah’s member becomes erect, much larger than the original. Micah stared at it in a panic. He struggled against the clone to no avail. The mimic slowly prodded Micah’s rectum.

“Stop! Please no!” Micah screamed.

“You know, it's funny. I always thought you would love dick.” Anna expressed accessing her keyboard.

Micah felt a small click in his head, chills ran down his body looking at himself and his copy. His small penis began growing, his head filled with an odd fog-like feeling. The copy descended into Micah’s ass, the copy began thrusting wildly. The bunny screamed in pleasure, he felt wrong but something inside felt so right. Struggling to get a coherent sentence through his girly moaning he tried his best to talk to his onlooker.

“W-What happened? Why does this feel so good?!” Micah groans.

“Well since you left me alone with your DD I installed some mods. All custom made of course.” Anna assured.

“Since your mind is in the DD, I can change your mind how I please. Can’t add anything, just change them!”

The copy quickened it’s pace, pounding his large shaft into Micah’s girly butt. His moans escaped him, his body was fighting his mind. He knew it was wrong, but getting in such a naughty scenario only turned him on more. The copy’s meat twitched one large pulse. Micah knew what was coming. He caressed his face in a lewd motion.

“I’m gonna cum! Oh god, I’m gonna cum!” Micah proclaimed.

The clone pumped one final time, releasing its seed in deep in his colon. Micah’s penis bursts with excitement, spraying a sticky white substance all over his girly outfit. His mouth agape, he panted wildly in deep breathes. The clone pulled its meat out of the bunny, his tool shooting more onto the twink.

“Mmm. That’s better… but you still need some more training.” Anna said typing away on her keyboard.

Micah’s pupils turn to glowing pink hearts his expression empty and lewd. The clone faded to a grey mist, Anna kicking the chair as she stands in front of her soiled roommate. Her finger slides across his cum covered cheek. Lifting up to her watering mouth she sucked the semen from her new bunny toy.


	2. Half Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasures of the female sex can be eye-opening. Why not just stay one, Micah?

The dull light of the half-moon peers through the wide room-sized window. The galaxies and stars in full view. A groan rings out from the gothic room. Its red and purple aesthetic gave a haunting environment. The hanging candelabras radiate a faint yellow light, the majority coming from the massive celestial body in the window. A large black heart-shaped bed rested on the black marble floor in the middle of the room, the only piece of furniture. Silver half-circles adorn the walls.

Another small groan echoed as a figure tosses in the bed. A slender form caressed by the black satin sheets. Micah jumps out of the bed, his naked form fondled by a cold draft. The bunny boy hastily grabs the satin sheets, covering himself. He quickly scrambles over to the window and bundles up. Eyes darting around frantically for any kind of inclination of Anna, his roommate, or after this “ex-roommate.” Micah’s mind raced with ideas escaping, all fading away with the realization that Anna held the only key to escape.

His tuft of white hair falls in his eyes as he tries to brush it away. Even after tucking it behind his floppy rabbit ears the tuft keeps falling in his eyes. He glances to see his hair is much longer than before. His left side still shaved, the right side and back are long, ending near mid-back. He panicked as he realizes his head hair isn’t natural anymore, noticing its pale pink tint. An uncomfortable feeling crept up his spine as he remembered Anna referred to him as a “girl.”

[What is that bitch trying to do to me?] He thought.

A torrent of memories flood back to him: the crossdressing, the oral, and the sex. His face turns beet red, his penis slightly twitching.

[If she just wanted to fuck me, why didn’t she? I don’t understand!]

Micah’s eyes dull as a bright pink shimmer twinkled.

[If I’m gonna get out of here I need some cute clothes!] He assured himself.

As the thought rang through his mind a mass of black ooze began to foam on the marble floor. A familiar armoire, black and evil-looking, rose from the ooze. Moments pass as the ooze dissipates and the armoire is left standing two meters away from the bed. Micah clutched the sheet as he casually walked to the armoire. As he extended his hand, the doors swung open. The impossible rack began spinning at breakneck speeds. Slowly halting on one singular outfit, no prompt, no commands, just one girly outfit. Micah sighed and begrudgingly began putting it on.

“I thought you didn’t like crossdressing, Micah?” a husky female voice interjected.

Micah spun around to see his roommate, Anna. The bat woman was short and stocky, her well-kept fur shined in the moonlight. She wore an elaborate sleeveless black leotard with a sizable cleavage window, gold trim surrounding the outside. Skeletal fingers wrap around the undercarriage of her breasts, giving them a slight boost in support. Her legs were clad in stockings stopping mid-thigh, made of the same black latex as the leotard. Her right hip extended, giving the bunny a sassy smirk.

Micah stood there frozen in his girly outfit. His spaghetti string white crop top fell softly on his nubile chest. Its front graphic held four pairs of different female anime eyes in two rows with the kanji “やりまん” written down the middle. Flowing gently in the draft, his black pleated miniskirt brushed against his thighs, two white lines travel horizontally across the trim. His septum held a cute pink floral ring, a small black satin choker with a small bow matching his hair color wrapped tightly around his slender neck.

Both stood barefoot on the cold marble floor. Looking at his roommate, filled Micah with anger. But, something about her gaze flipped a switch in his head. A small bulge poked at the fabric of his skirt. His heart raced, fluttering almost. His legs wobbled, anticipating something, however, he steadied himself. Focusing on one strand of anger.

“You bitch!” Micah screamed, sprinting toward the bat.

The floor bubbled from marble to a thick ooze, as black chains sprang from the floor. Heavy cuffs locked around the rabbit’s hands as he flies back. More chains surround his feet, binding his legs. Anna snapped her fingers as the twink is viciously pulled to his knees. The shackles on his wrists dragged away, forcing his arms apart. Micah’s expression lessens from anger to panic.

“Good girls don’t act so violent!” Anna quipped.

“ What do you want? You’ve had your fun, so just let me go!” Micah argued, rattling against the chains.

“I just want you to see what you’re missing, sweetie.”

“Wanting me to crossdress, and with that clone of me?”

“I’m sorry, did I force you to crossdress? I wasn’t the one whose first idea was that ‘I need cute clothes!' You like it too, don’t you?” Anna gave a devilish smirk, slightly covering her mouth dramatically.

Micah’s eyes widen.

“How did you know that?” Micah said, “Why was that my first thought?” he murmured under his breath.

“Honey, everything here is data, remember. I can read and manipulate it any way I see fit. Actually, I may have changed SOME thoughts.”

“I’m just here to show you who you really are!” Anna giggled.

The bat sashayed around the captive rabbit. Arms crossed, she gave a playful twirl before bending down and tapping her index finger to Micah’s nose. A brief glitter of pink digital static flashed in the air between them. The feeling of an icy claw crept along his back, spreading like a web spreading through his body. Intense pain racked through the twink’s head, throwing it downward in the moment. The mass of pastel hair blocked his view of Anna, staring into the endless abyss of the marble below. Micah squeezed his eyes closed, attempting to power through the pain, letting out a guttural groan that fades into a faint whimper.

Anna gave a chuckle as the pain subsided. The black chains quickly transformed into sickly black latex tentacles.

“Don’t worry, now’s the fun part!” she exclaimed.

The chill across his body flares to a roaring heat. Micah began uncontrollably panting, giving off small groans; his voice slightly rising. The tentacle binding the left leg curled upward, forming an odd vacuum-like nozzle. It snaked its way under his skirt, the right tentacle pulling his cute frilly panties to the side. His small erect member popped out, the nozzle staring an ominous glare. Like a snake, the nozzle opened up, lunging at the bunny boy’s cute penis. It wrapped its unnaturally smooth latex around his length. The inside felt amazing, just like the previous blowjob via Anna only more voracious.

Micah’s back arched as a girly moan exploded from him. The tentacle sucked and pumped like a salacious mouth. The heat pumping into him only excited him more. The right tentacle released his panties, slithering against his taint, only making him harder. The pointed end of the tentacle caresses the rim of Micah’s anus. He gives a small plea under his breath against the action, however, his body betrayed him. The black vine pierced his bottom, the twink junted forward, hips thrusting into the nozzle. Blind with lust, Micah was on cloud nine. Each thrust was perfectly timed with the tentacle massaging his prostate.

Seeing her roommate having such fun, Anna waved her palm in front of her crotch. Her small bulge sank into her, leaving the smooth latex. She gave a giggle before sliding the bottom of her leotard to the side, her new vagina now visible. She snapped her fingers as a small tentacle raised from betwixt her legs. It’s round head quickly sank itself into her pink pussy. It wiggled and writhed, sending small moans under her breath.

“Feels good, Micah? You wouldn’t believe how a pussy feels!” she goaded.

Two small tentacles slink from the bindings of Micah’s wrists, snaking under his crop top. Their round heads split into thirds, latching onto his cute pink nipples. They began lapping and sucking ravenously. Tiny black tendrils snuck out of all the bindings, locking all over his chest, face, and his lower body and abdomen, sucking and pumping. All this stimulation sent Micah over the edge. In one final thrust Micah expelled everything he had, the nozzle sucked, and sucked, and sucked. Micah couldn’t stop cumming, every time he thought he was done, more would come. The pleasure was too much, causing his consciousness to fade to black.

A soothing cool draft blew against Micah's legs, the skirt offering little protection. Gently opening his eyes, Micah came to awareness. An odd feeling overtakes the bunny, his chest felt much heavier while his lower body feels freer. Looking down at the white top, his movement stalls. Panic fills his mind as he stares at a pair of sizable breasts. He let out a loud scream, only hearing the agony of a female’s voice. Anna smooth hand brushed the pink hair from Micah’s view.

Bound to the floor were a woman, silken white fur, large floppy ears, and a cute girly face. A long tuft of pastel pink hair falls to the right side, her left side shaved short in line with the rest of her fur. Her steely grey eyes fluttered at her captor, long eyelashes flit in response. A beautifully crafted floral septum ring hangs just above a frilly satin choker, with a tiny bow giving a cutesy facade. Her perky chest hidden behind a cute cropped tank top. The cool draft skims against her bare midriff, just below her navel rests a black pleated miniskirt draping gracefully against the hips. Her lithe legs and arm exuded femininity and grace.

Anna reeled back, blushing at the charming bondwoman.

“Oh my god! You turned out to be so cute!” the bat announced.

“What did you do to me? Am I a-” they panted.

“Woman? Yes. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

“What do you mean? I’m a guy!” the bunny barked.

Anna snapped her fingers as a familiar velvet chair rises from the black ooze of the floor. She plunked down, placing her left leg on top of the other. Humming a soft tune, foot swaying in rhythm, her purple holographic keyboard digitized in the air next to her. Her gaze fades from her captive to her keyboard, typing a string of code.

“Are you gonna change me back?” Micah asked as an abnormal click in the back of their head.

“Please. I’m not a- _gross boy_!” Micah declared, their voice distorting into a digital harmony with itself.

He, now she, peered at their roommate. Struck in disbelief, they shook their head violently and began shouting.

“I’m a- _female_! I’m a- _girl_! I’m not a- _boy_!” They cried in the same distorted tone.

“Why are you doing this to me? I’m a- _girl_.” Micah whimpered tears beginning to roll down their new female face.

In one swift moment, Micah’s face gleamed with the same pink glitch-like motion, their tears now were gone and his mind clear. The cuffs and chains around their legs and wrists began to shift and reshape in the strange black goo. Around their wrists formed large masculine hands shining like black latex. Down below, the chains formed slick ooze-like tentacles wrapped around their calves, stopping at her mid thighs. The bunny’s instinct was to panic, however, trying to change his emotion sent a sheen of pink electricity.

“No need to freak out, well, now you can’t. Can you tell me your name, gender, and sexuality?” Anna chuckled pushing her keyboard away, it fades away after a few meters.

“What do you mean?-_ My name is Mika Arden! I’m a woman! And I am bisexual!_” they quickly responded, a sense of realization washing over their face.

“Mika? Why am I saying the opposite of what I mean?- _I’m a girl, and I love sex_!” Micah’s distorted voice reverberates.

“Gosh, you just can’t connect the dots,” the bat sighs, “Let me fix that for you.”

The tentacles around Micah’s thighs reactivate, what would be panic is replaced with indifference. The tendrils stroke their tender inner thighs. Something oddly felt good to Micah, they wondered if all women’s thighs were this sensitive. A pressure welled just below their navel. Their groin felt itchy and warm as they squirmed to try to scratch with their legs.

Anna bit her lip, snapping her fingers once more. In a flash of pink glitch energy, two leg holders appeared connected to the arms of the velvet chair. She propped her legs up as a tentacle lifted a thick black barbed dildo to her. She clutched the tool and eased it into her tight lips. The bat expelled a loud moan as she took the toy to its base. Micah looked up seeing a woman dressed in all latex pumping a toy into her. They couldn’t help but be locked to the sight. Just as before the tentacles worked in tandem. However, this time the tentacle shifted into the same dildo as being inserted into Anna.

Micah’s face blushed bright red, slightly opening their mouth in the lewdness of it all. Anna pulls the dildo out of her, the tentacle wriggling up to grab the end. It rests the toy at the entrance of her, waiting for the command.

“Same tempo,” Anna cooed, blowing the bunny girl a seductive kiss.

The captive’s heart fluttered in response. In the blink of an eye, the tentacles entered the two women. Anna grabbed her face, blushing and giving a slight moan. Micah’s back arched as the girth entered her tight virgin pussy.

“Oh god! It’s in me!- _In my slutty little girl pussy_!” Micah moaned.

The bunny girl’s stuck her tongue out in a lewd expression. The member moved like a piston, pumping indefinitely. Like the calm before the storm, Micah felt the pressure in their abdomen pop. Love juices squirted out as Micah screamed in pleasure. However, the toy didn’t stop, it kept pumping in and out. Micah felt their mind melt away as the toy kept going, feeling that same pressure building once again. The right arm dropped the feminine wrist swiftly grasping their cute face.

The latex woman pumped the toy into her, even bringing in another tentacle that has entered her bottom. The hand pointing the captive’s view at her roommate, Anna stared back at them with all the dirty thoughts swirling in her mind. The two are pumped and pumped. Anna snapped her fingers yet again, as the two felt the pressure burst. Micah fell limp from the stimulation.

Anna stands from her chair, the ooze taking it once more. Taking two steps forward, she held out her hand centimeters from Micah’s head. The small keyboard appearing between the two. She began typing slowly with one hand, staring into her captive’s eyes.

“Did that feel good, Mika?”

“Turn me back…” Micah said in a pained voice.

Anna took a deep sigh.

“Sorry, sweetie. This is prolly gonna hurt.” Anna whispered as cold as ice.

A sharp pain overtook Micah’s head, feeling as if their brain was placed in a blender. Micah’s figure twists and shifts in pink glitch-like movements. Their groans and moans echoed in the same distorted harmony.

“Let’s see… You are Mika. You’ve never felt right as a male. You are bubbly and love girly things. You’ll keep all the feminine manners and sensitivities, how does that sound? Call it a gift.” Anna recited in a monotone voice.

"Oh, one final thing. We met in college, you have a hard crush on me too."

Micah’s body shook, drool dripping from the corner of their mouth. Their eyes roll into their head, hips thrusting, juice secreting from their groin. The hands and tentacles dropped them to the cold marble, falling back to ooze. Minutes pass before the bunny’s body falls still, faint glitches flashing over them. Small strands of smoke radiate from their snow-like fur. After a few moments, the bunny anemically lifted themselves upright. Slender fingers rubbed their eyes before creaking open, hazy and dull.

Anna’s keyboard faded as her hand fell to her side.

“Mika, sweetie? Can you hear me?” she asked softly.

Micah raised their head, a faint twinkle shines as their eyes brighten. Her posture shifts, back arched, shoulders back, legs pulled closed. A weak smile shines across their beautiful face. The full moon now shining through the vast window.

“Hey, Anna. Did I fall asleep in DD again?” Mika questioned groggily.

Anna squatted down brushing the hair from her face.

“Yeah, honey. Why don’t you get some real sleep? You’re starting your new life tomorrow, remember.” she advised.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me.” Mika stated after a cutesy yawn.

Mika stood straight, her weight pushed to her right hip. She lifted her hand summoning her pale blue keyboard she typed slowly. Her form glitched out of the room with a pink shimmer. Anna walked toward the window, gazing upon the large lunar body. She fumbled her with her hands in nervous contemplation.

“It worked! I finally got her!” she affirmed.


	3. Stargazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the little "conditioning" of his roommate, Micah takes matters into his own hands. What is a pretty girl without pretty clothes?

Neon City, a metropolis of entertainment and business founded on its intense and wild nightlife, took a calm respite on a brisk autumn morning. Businessmen and women walk the bustling streets to reach their miserable desk jobs and failed musicians set up for their morning busking. The drunken stupor of the weekend has come and gone, leaving only hangovers and hazy memories in their wake.

A lissome rabbit glided through the crowd. His gentle features stand in stark contrast to his small lip piercing and many piercings in his floppy ears. A tuft of white hair pushed to the right, the left shaved to match the rest of his fur. The deep blue tank top hung against his slim shoulders, gingerly brushed his dark ripped skinny jeans, clusters of winter hair peek from the cuts. The bunny swayed with each step, exuding an aura of femininity.

After minutes of walking the busy streets of the city, the bunny stopped in front of a small shop on the corner of an intersection. The sleek exterior gave a “new age” feel to the building, with a large sign reading “Stargazers.” The bunny hastily pulled the door open, stepping inside the warm building. The interior was polished and neat, the walls and ceiling shone with digital stars looking as it was the night sky. Racks and cubbies of feminine clothes fill the sales floor.

[Don’t worry, Micah-_ I’ll be a pretty girl in no time_!] Micah thought to himself.

Micah skipped through the store, looking at all the cute clothes. His face lit up as he scanned through the large assortment of shirts, dresses, and skirts. He took multiple in hand and kept his in-depth pick through the store. As he bends down to look through multiple pairs of shorts in the wall cubbies, he felt someone staring at him. He rose and turned around, to see a tall curvy shark woman eyeing him up and down. Her long flowing grey hair ran past her large breasts, multiple piercings across her angular face. She wore a loose-fitting t-shirt tied just above the navel, short denim shorts, and black converse. A lanyard hanging from her neck held the small emblem of Stargazers.

“Hello. Need some help?” The shark asked in a thick French accent.

“No, thank you though! Just getting some clothes.” Micah responded in a gentle voice.

“Are these for a girlfriend or sister?”

“No, they’re for me.” Micah gave a soft smile.

The shark blushed bright red, taking a step back.

“O-Oh, apologies! I did not mean to assume!” she stuttered.

“Don’t worry about it! Actually, I may need some help in finding things.”

“Yes, of course! My name is Estelle, don’t be afraid to ask me anything.” The shark blurted giving a short bow.

Estelle lead Micah across the store, finding multiple things he was looking for. While they search, Estelle’s eyes were locked to the bunny at her side. The thought of him the clothes he picked excited her beyond belief.

They stepped toward the fitting rooms in a small alcove in the back of the store. Estelle took a measuring tape in hand and began to measure the twink. She wrapped the tape around his chest, she pressed her breasts against his back, her hot breath against his neck. Micah gave a slight yelp in response.

“Estelle. I think your- you know.” Micah murmured.

“Do you like them?” she cooed, slinging the tape around his waist.

The shark pulled the tape, forcing the bunny’s body to press against hers. His butt instinctually ground against her. A faint moan escaped Micah as his pants became tight. Estelle leaned forward, kissing the twink’s neck, she chuckled.

“Put on these clothes. I want to see you.” She whispered in his ear.

Micah nodded in response. He entered a changing room, closing the door behind him. As he stripped down, clothes were swung over the door. He placed his clothes in a chair in the dressing room and pulled down the clothes from the door. As Micah scanned them, his heart raced in anticipation.

He looked in the full body mirror next to him. He saw a nubile bunny, soft features, small piercings, and a cute haircut the flops to one side. A small, sleeveless, sheer and collared blouse clung to his skin, only revealing the white cami underneath. A black satin ribbon bow tie draped from his collar stopping at the bottom of his flat bust. The blouse was tucked into a blue velvet miniskirt, its thin black leather belt fastening it to his waist. He wore a pair of black ankle boots, the heel lifting him nearly 3 inches. He stares at the pair of blue and white striped panties a small amount of wetness dirting them. He lifts his leg and slides the underwear on. The smooth polyester material rubs against his smaller member, the cold wetness sent shivers down his spine. His reflection stared back at him in a naughty response.

[I can’t believe I’m wearing- _such pretty clothes_! I look- _so cute_!] Micah thought.

The doorknob rocked back and forth, Estelle quickly jumped into the room. She turned to Micah, her eyes widened, her heart beating a mile a minute. She scanned him up and down, her legs squirmed. She pounced on the bunny, locking lips with him. Her long tongue flicking and twirling deep in his mouth. She leaned to her right, flinging his street clothes from the chair onto the floor. Breaking their kiss she pushed him down into the chair. A small bulge peeked from Micah’s skirt, his face full of lust, he stared at the torrid shark.

Estelle clutched the bottom of her shirt, undressing slowly. Her t-shirt slid upward, revealing the compact black sports bra underneath. Pulling her shirt to one side, her long wavy hair bounced against her smooth skin. Micah’s tool twitched under his panties, the fabric tenderly caressing his cock. The shark lifted her leg onto the chair, straddling the young rabbit. 

“Dieu. You are so hot!” The shark whined gritting her teeth.

Her denim shorts press against the bunny’s shaft. Its rough material rubbed against Micah, his mind filled with the same thick fog that overtook him before. The bunny moaned as the store clerk ground her crotch against his. Estelle bent down and lightly biting into his neck. The warm saliva dripping onto his white fur, the dagger-like teeth pressing against him.

“Oh- _my girly penis can’t take much more_!” Micah moaned under his breath.

Estelle rose from his neck, giving a mischievous smile.

“We are only getting started, mon vilaine.” she whispered seductively.

Micah groaned as he bucked his hips into the shark. Estelle placed her hands on the twink’s shoulders, forcing them against the chair. She let out a strong moan before picking up her pace to a rapid thrust.

A small “ding” echoed through the store.

“Excuse me! Could I get some help?” a husky feminine voice rang from the sales floor.

A panicked look overtook Estelle. Her hips came to a grinding halt as she pans around the dressing room for her shirt with great haste.

“Merde, Merde! Fuck!” Estelle murmured.

The shark stands, her legs a tad wobbly. Reaching down for her shirt, she pulled her it over her head, getting snagged for a brief moment against her chest. She fixed her lanyard and grabbed the doorknob.

“Stay here. I’ll be back.” the woman avowed, closing the door behind her like a rogue breeze.

Micah sat in the chair slumped and panting. Estelle could be heard talking a woman, her voice noticeably more aggravated than before. The bunny looked down at the overturned skirt against his stomach, his prick poking out of the top of the panties, dripping small beads of semen. He turned to his left gazing at himself in the mirror. The fog cleared from his mind, his thoughts sharp and crisp. He shook his head, sat up and looked deep into the mirror. A single clear thought poofed into his head.

[What the hell am I doing?] Micah yelled in his mind.

A moment of absolute clarity took him. Why was he wearing these clothes, and why was he doing that with a stranger? It was all too confusing to him, even though his mind was sharp, he couldn’t remember anything within the last 24 hours. He sprang out of his chair, grabbing his street clothes from the floor, he attempted to disrobe. His alert mind flashed the possible outcomes of his situation.

[Changing clothes might take too long, she might come back. If I wait, I don’t know what might happen. Do I really want to risk going out like this?] Micah’s mind raced.

[I can hide, there has to be a bathroom. I can hide and run out of the store, it might hurt my pride but I don’t care right now!]

Micah fixed his feminine clothes, bundling his others under his arm. The door creaked open, Estelle and the woman have their back turned. Micah knelt down, creeping along the edge of the store. His boots gave a slight clack with each step, he placed the weight of his feet in his forepaw trying to minimize the noise. Hiding behind a spiral rack of blouses, the bunny saw a small hallway opposite to the end Estelle and the dressing rooms are. A small sign of a stick figure loomed over the hallway, the restrooms.

[Score!] Micah proclaimed.

He slithered his way into the hallway like he was in some famous Japanese spy game. Pressing his body against the heavy wooden door, the unnatural light of the fluorescent restrooms hit him. The loud clack of his heeled boots struck the cold tile. The restroom was small, having only two stalls and two urinals. Two porcelain sinks with small clean mirrors rest against the forward wall. Micah took a sigh of relief, he walked to the bigger stall ready to hide for the time being. His hips swayed in a feminine manner, he felt off, as if he wasn’t really himself. Peering into the mirror his eyes were locked on himself. His graceful demeanor looked fairly attractive in his outfit. The twink’s mind wandered, a familiar pressure building in his abdomen. A familiar bulge rose from under his skirt. The velvet material teasing its head.

[Why do I feel so hot?] He thought grabbing his head.

An overwhelming feeling of lust bubbled into his mind. Instinctually placing his fingers over his top, they press the edges against his nipple. A single feminine gasp broke from him, his legs felt loose and jello-like. Peeling his vision away from the mirror, he stumbled into the stall beside him. The door closed behind him, knowing he can’t escape in this condition he sashayed to the toilet. He lowered the cover over the seat, quickly plopping onto it, fixing his skirt in the process.

His back receded down the tank of the toilet, his slender legs spread apart. Fingers twiddling his nipple, his left hand slid down the soft sheer top, down his velvety skirt, and to his tool. His shaft popped out of the cusp of the panties, fingers delicately wrapping around the base. A white mist rolled through his mind as he strokes his cock. Small moans explode from his throat.

[God, I just need- _to feel good_!] Micah confessed.

The bunny stroked and stroked, pleasure spread through his body, but something beckoned him deeper. Right-hand gliding from his chest downward, he fondled his butt cheek. Fingers moving on their own, encircle his lower entrance. Skimming the hole, Micah’s fingers massage the ring. The teasing is too much as he plunged two fingers into his tight rectum.

“Oh, god! It feels so good.” the twink screamed teeth grit.

His fingers pump in and out, reaching just inside his smooth ass. He stroked his member to the rhythm of his fingers. His sharp mind faded as he became nothing more than a beast bent on pleasure. The heavy wooden door of the restroom creaked open, weighty footfalls reverberate through the restroom. Micah’s mind was unfocused, just locked to his lust. Biting his lip he went deeper, his right hand stalled its stroke. His moans sang in unison to his rhythmic fingering. The footfalls grew louder in their approach.

“Well, what do we have here?” A voice rang out behind the stall door, sounding almost like gravel down the disposal.

The stall door swung open. A tall muscular wolf stepped into the stall with the twink. Dark red t-shirt barely keeping together from his muscular form, his black bootcut jeans bunch around his heavy combat boots. His chiseled features could pass for a social media celebrity, his grey fur matte, seeming like something out of a fantasy novel. Eyes targeting the erotic crossdressing bunny, he stared at him simply observing. Micah’s pace didn’t falter or pause, lust-filled eyes meeting the wolf’s.

“H-hey,” Micah mumbled.

The twink’s posture shifted, allowing the stranger a full view of the show happening below, the thin veil of his panties acting as the only barrier to the sinful act. The wolf grinned a diabolical and prideful smile, he placed his hand on his hip in a cocky show. Micah’s tongue emerged from his mouth in a symbol of lewd acceptance as his fingers dug deeper into himself.

“You want more, don’t you, slut?” He declared in a loud whisper.

Micah’s head nodded in reflex. The wolf beckoned him closer, his index and middle fingers curling in a taunt to the obscene rabbit. The twink pulled his fingers from himself, his spine-shivering in riposte. He stood from the toilet, legs shaking in his heels. Taking two steps closer, Micah’s stature ended at the stranger’s throat, towering over the rabbit. The man’s black pants tight with the familiar enigma hidden underneath. His hot breath brushed through the bunny’s hair.

Without words, Micah’s mind could only focus on solving that one conundrum. He slowly squatted down, the cold air bouncing from the cold tile to caress under his skirt. Unzipping his jeans, Micah pulled the wolf’s pants down slightly along with his white boxers. A massive rod snapped out of his boxers nigh bopping the twink across the face. Its musk was intoxicating, Micah just stared in awe at the onyx idol.

“Suck it.” the wolf barked pulling Micah’s head closer to his crotch.

Micah’s heart pounded like a war drum, his mind clouded by this odd feeling drawing him to the member. The twink took the tool in both hands, he spit on the cock, slowly twisting and pumping. This was too little for the wolf, who pushed Micah’s head into the staff. The head pushed open the femboy’s mouth, his hands release it as his mouth engulfs the meat. Micah’s hands push against the wolf’s hips, not in protest, just to brace his decent. His cute pink tongue lapped and wiggled around the wolf.

The wolf pumped his hips into the twink, forcing his head down with each thrust. Micah plunged down to the base each time, his gag reflex gone. The man groaned, getting more aggressive with his actions. He tugged the bunny faster and faster, cacophonous gurgling sounds escape as the tool goes deeper and deeper. Finally the wolf makes a pained bark, pulling Micah into his crotch one final time. Hot viscid fluid streams down the bunny’s throat, leaving a thick film left in its path.

Micah pulled free of the man’s crotch, their hands breaking from one another. Thick white goo glided from the bunny’s coughing mouth. The stranger smiled, his still hard member twitching at the ribald sight. The wolf swiftly grabbed the coughing twink by the arm, forcibly hauling him to the toilet. Micah fell against the covered seat, the cold porcelain claiming his bottom one more. Clutching his legs, the man lifted them into the air, his boots hardly resting against the stranger’s shoulders.

“I need to hurry this up, hope you’re ready, babe.” the man said in a cold and nonchalant manner.

Bobbing up and down, the twitching member of the wolf pointed like a compass downward to the crossdresser’s girly butt. Micah grabbed the shaft, leading him to his hidden treasure below. Pressing against the entrance to the sinful hole, the wolf gave a pained groan. With a slick sound, Micah accepted the stranger into him. His ass squeezed the large cock of the interloper, flinging back the twink gasped in satisfaction.

Rubbing against the perfect spot sent Micah spiraling into a thoroughfare of bliss. It felt like they were a perfect fit, his staff taking the bunny deep. Micah’s slender fingers clenched the tank of the toilet, desperately attempting to find any leverage. The wolf bent his knees, hovering over this strange femboy, taking himself deeper. His thrusts more aggressive and animalistic, his eyes fixated on his sexual prey.

“You’re making my butt feel so s-” Micah screamed in ecstasy.

The stranger’s coarse hand engulfed the twink’s mouth.

“Shut the fuck up! You trying to let my wife what we’re doing?” he growled under his breath.

The musky fragrance of his hand filled bunny’s nose. His small prick jumped, his tongue lapped against the hand in protest. The wolf chuckled as he plunged two of his fingers into his mouth. Warm and wet, the soft tongue of the femboy wrapped around the stranger. Hips bucking, Micah’s movements met the wolfs’s. A small vein rose from the stranger’s neck as he pumped one final time. The crossdresser gave a muffled moan as his insides were filled with the same love juice he ingested. Small spurts erupt from Micah’s small penis, landing all over his pleasant outfit.

Just as a ghost in the night, the stranger walked away, his cock gracefully sliding out of the twink. Walking to the sink he pulled several paper towels from the dispenser. He patted his cum covered member with the towels, pulled his pants up, and began washing his hands. Micah sat near lifeless on the toilet, juices flowing from his butt. Softly panting, his grip on the toilet released, falling to his sides. His semi-soft prick rests gently against the blue velvet of the skirt. The running water came to a stop, as the door to the restroom loudly swung open.

Moments pass as Micah’s mind becomes clear, the lust-filled fog now dissipated. He sat upright on the seat, the semen sliding against him. Scanning the stall, it looks as if someone spilled glue across the area. Micah tried to think of a way out of this situation, however, some other thoughts pushed into his mind. He peered down to his spoiled outfit, his heart dropping at the sight.

[No! My clothes are all dirty. Oh crap, I haven’t even paid for these yet!] Micah thought.

The restroom door squeaked open, however, no footfalls accompanied the noise. Micah’s heart sank as a voice rang out.

“Mon petit lapine salope, where are you?” Estelle sang, peeking her head into the restroom.


End file.
